With the development of Internet technology, a technique of inserting additional information into a webpage being browsed by a user emerges. In this technique, it is desired that the information to be inserted is information that the user is interested in, and displaying of the inserted information is notable but without affecting the user's normal browsing experience.
Take Internet advertising as an example, in the conventional method of launching advertisements exhibited in the internet, the user's points of interest are determined by analyzing past behaviors such as browsing records of the user, advertisements matching the user's points of interest are inserted into a webpage being currently browsed by the user. However, in such an advertisement launching method, first, the user's current points of interest are analyzed based on the user's past behaviors, since the user's points of interest are subject to change at any time, such a way of digging points of interest may probably have a deviation, resulting in a decrease of launching accuracy. Second, advertisements are inserted either in a notable area in a body part of the webpage or in a non-notable area in the webpage. In the former case, the user's browsing experience could be affected seriously, user experience is reduced; in the latter case, the user often overlooks the advertisements, resulting in poor launching effect. Moreover, in either case, displaying of the advertisements does not adapt to displaying of the webpage being browsed, it is obtrusive and unsightly, thereby user experience is also reduced.